1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for verifying a custom IC (Integrated circuit), and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for verifying functions of a custom IC used in a safety protection system and so on of a nuclear power generation facility.
2. Description of the Background
In recent years, applications of semiconductor integrated circuits are extending in various fields, and at the same time, demands for each application field are also expanding variously. In apparatuses provided in safety protection systems of nuclear power generating facilities, such custom ICs as PLD (Programmable Logic Device), FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array), and ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) are used. A high reliability is demanded for these custom ICs, and for its verification, the simulation using a software and the functional test with custom ICs mounted are so far conducted (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. Hei 3-209849
The method for verifying a custom IC so far available as described above has problems that a long time is required for the verification test for the custom IC and the verification efficiency is poor for the custom IC as a circuit component.